Bohemian Rhapsody (Lil Meerkat version)
"Bohemian Rhapsody" is a song by Queen which was released on October 31, 1975. It was remixed by Canadian rapper Lil Meerkat on his album ''Weeaboo Paradise, Vol. 1''. His version is also called "Lil Vohemian Brrrrappussi" and "Lil Vohemian Trrrapsody". The official audio on YouTube uses the original instrumental however on other streaming platforms and for the YouTube Music Video it utilizes a reproduced version of the beat produced by Phantom Demon Lyrics Lil Meerkat & Lil Taco Is this the real Sprite? Is this just fanfiction? Caught in my anime No escape from my waifu Open your cheeks Look up to the skies and meme I'm just a fanboy, I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go A little high, I'm just high! Anyway the memes blows, doesn't really matter to me, help me Mama just wrote a book, put a pen against the paper Mama, just wrote a book Put a pen against the paper Wrote the words, then she died Mama, Sonic’s the only one But now I went and lost my bodypillow Mama, Ooowooo (Senpai no) Didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not making anime this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on, as if squats don’t really matter Too late, it's Hentai time Send shivers down my spine Body aching all the time Goodbye everybody, I want to die Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, Ooowooo (anyway the squat blows) I want to die I wish I wrote my knuckles in my fan fiction I just want to take a little moment in this interlude If any of you think I enjoy this, yea I do And I wanna die, like Fuck, next lines coming I see a little silhouetto of a fan Fursuit, fursuit will you see the hentai Rayyan and Rahul very very frightening me Unkle Adams, Unkle Adams Unkle Adams, Unkle Adams Unkle Adams - memes are cool I'm just a bad boy and always lose in fortnite He's just a bad boy from a Discord family Spare him his life from Despacito Easy come easy go will you let me go Sonic! No he won't let me go - let help me Sonic! No he won't let me go - I am trapped Sonic! No he won't let me go He'll, He'll never let me go He'll never never ever let me go No, no, no, no, no, no, no Rayyan Rahul, Rayyan Rahul, Rayyan Rahul let me go T-Series has a put a devil inside of me Please help Help me So for real though, Imma finish No Nut november 30 man on my new shit, Felix hit me up Hit me up, pretty Parthiv fortune at PornHub dotcom So you think you can love me and leave me to cum (rowwaaaar) So you think you can touch me and not suck my cock Ohhh, Felix. Can't do this to me Felix Just gotta suck your toes, Just gotta suck Felix toes and ? Ohhhhh, Trap, yeah, Traps, mmm Oof, I just wanna suck your toes Damn, I wanna kiss your balls, ah Yeah Felix, Uh, Yeah Felix, Uh Lil Bodypillow lookin real sexy Yah, oooh, oooh Yah, yeah, beatin kids Yahh, I like beating kids We out here, tryna, hit kids But honestly, traps don't even matter Sweaty men can see Traps don't really matter That shit don't really matter, to me Damn, looking out for Felix's feet pussy, real shit Love you Queen Love you Queen Why It Sucks # They ruined one of the greatest songs in history. The alternate titles are also a disrespect to Queen. # The music video is downright awful to the point it's laughable with it appearing to show Lil Meerkat and his friends having fun in Calgary, including causing trouble on a public bus. It also uses footage from YouTube videos like DJ Akademiks' reaction to "Sicko Mode", IceJJFish's "On the Floor" and Sheck Wes' "Mo Bamba" music video and movies. Lil Yachty also appears for some reason. # The lyrics of the original Bohemian Rhapsody are replaced with embarrassingly bad lyrics that talk about hentai, anime and Sonic. # The production, excluding the piano is awful. # The vocals are atrocious with both Lil Meerkat and Lil Bodypillow abusing autotune to the limit. Even worse is the fact that the autotune is not even close to being in key with the actual song. Both artists also mumble excessively. # The mastering of the song is awful. The hi hats and bass overshadow the piano way too much. Speaking of the Piano, it was used from Sheet Music Boss's Bohemian Rhapsody Piano Tutorial. He also made a version by using the Original Instrumental from the Original Version of the song, which didn't go very well. # It was named the worst rap song of 2018 by YouTube channel Hip-Hop HQ, beating out many terrible songs like "SESE", "I'm dropping the West" and "I Love the Smelly Feet". # Obvious and uneeded product placement for Sprite, Fortnite, Discord, T-Series and PornHub of all brands. Redeeming Qualities # At the very least the song is innovative and different as compared to the original cover of the song. So at the very least we can say that Lil Meerkat tried something different with the song. # At least they kept some of the original lyrics. Music Video Lil Meerkat - Bohemian Rhapsody ft. Lil Bodypillow & Lil Taco (Official Music Video) Category:2010s Songs Category:Lil Meerkat Songs Category:Lil Bodypillow Songs Category:Lil Taco Songs Category:Covers Category:Horrible Remixes of Good Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2019 Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs that received sequels